gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Military
at Fort Baxter Air Base.]] The military in GTA games are the armed forces of the USA, comprising mostly of the Army, but also with air and naval bases. The army themselves don't appear in Grand Theft Auto IV, because it enhances realism - the army would not be sent to kill one person, and because the Posse Comitatus Act prohibits the use of federal military personnel and units of the National Guard under federal authority from acting in a law enforcement capacity within the United States, except where expressly authorized by the Constitution or Congresshttp://usacac.army.mil/cac2/CALL/docs/10-16/ch_11.asp. The army is replaced somewhat by NOOSE. The military is also important in many missions throughout the series, such as Sir, Yes Sir!, Black Project, Green Goo, Up, Up and Away!, Vertical Bird and Over the Top. Behavior Grand Theft Auto III era After the player gains six stars in a GTA III Era game, the army will begin to chase the player. On the ground, two military vehicles are used to kill the player; the Barracks OL, which is used for troop transport, and the Rhino tank. The soldiers themselves are always well armed with weapons that will often make short work of the player and most vehicles. Members of the military behave as a gang in Vice City and will attack the player if spotted on military territory, unless in a Cop uniform. They will also set up roadblocks comprised of the Barracks OL with soldiers armed with M16's in GTA III, M4's (in Fort Baxter Air Base) and MP5's (during a 6-star wanted level), and M4 Carbines in every other GTA III Era game. These aren't as lethal as those of the FBI since there could be two FBI vehicles taking up one road with at least eight agents. But seeing as how the Barracks takes up the space of one road they can be broken through although the MP5s still pose a threat, especially since the Army is very well trained, more than the FBI. A strange thing is that soldiers in the Fort Baxter Air Base never participate in law enforcement activity; if the player is wearing a police uniform or army fatigues and enters the base with a wanted level; only the law enforcement officers that enter from outside will try killing the player. Military bases * Fort Baxter Air Base in Vice City Mainland, Vice City. * United States National Guard Depot in Ocean Docks, Los Santos, San Andreas. * Easter Basin Naval Station in San Fierro, San Andreas. * Area 69 in Bone County, San Andreas. * K.A.C.C. Military Aviation Fuel Depot in Las Venturas, San Andreas. Known military personnel * Jerry Martinez (U.S.A. Marines, Sergeant) * Peppah (Sergeant) * Ray Machowski (Unknown Rank) * Victor Vance (U.S.A. Marines, Corporal) * Michael Klebitz (Captain) * Terry Thorpe (Unknown Rank) * Clay Simons (Unknown Rank) * Jim Fitzgerald (U.S.A. Marines, Unknown Rank) * Niko Bellic (Foreign Military, Unknown Rank) * Darko Brevic (Foreign Military, Unknown Rank) * Goran (Foreign Military, Unknown Rank) * Mijo (Foreign Military, Unknown Rank) * Dragan (Foreign Military, Unknown Rank) * Dmitar (Foreign Military, Unknown Rank) * Florian Cravic (Foreign Military, Unknown Rank) * Mr Lopez (Unknown Rank) * Mitch Baker (Unknown Rank, awarded the Purple Heart) * Fuhrberger (Colonel) * Phil Cassidy (Unknown Rank, if not at the army at all) * United Liberty Paper (Unknown Rank) * Mikhail Faustin (U.S.S.R. Navy, Unknown Rank) * Dimitri Rascalov (U.S.S.R. Navy, Unknown Rank) * Mills (General) * Derrick McReary (Irish Army, Unknown Rank) Military vehicles Controllable * Barracks OL * Cargobob * Flatbed * Forklift * Hunter * Hydra * Jetpack (prototype experiment, stolen by Carl Johnson in 1992) * Land Roamer, (Armed) * Mesa Grande * Pacifier * Patriot * Rhino * Tank * Tiger Tank, (possibly an ex-German tank from World War 2) * Tug, (seen in the underground base in Area 69 during Black Project) Uncontrollable * USS Numnutz Submarine * LHD-069 Amphibious Aircraft Carrier Trivia * In GTA Vice City, the soldiers at the Fort Baxter Air Base are considered to be part of the Streetwannabe's gang. * Even though you are chased by Rhino's at six stars, they will not fire at you because they are not programmed to fire its main gun. * The Vice City National Guard soldiers strangely seem to wear fatigues similar to the present day German Army fatigues. Gallery Top down games Tank-GTA1.png|A Tank in GTA 1. ICBM-GTAL69.png|An ICBM in GTA London, 1969. ArmedLandRoamer-GTA2.png|An Armed Land Roamer in GTA 2. LandRoamer-GTA2.png|A regular Land Roamer in GTA 2. Pacifier-GTA2.png|A Pacifier in GTA 2. Tank-GTA2.png|A Tank in GTA2. BarracksOL-GTAA.png|A Barracks OL in GTA Advance. Tank-GTAA.png|A Tank in GTA Advance. Rhino-GTACW.png|A Rhino in GTA Chinatown Wars. GTA III Image:Army (GTA3).jpg|A solider in GTA III. Image:Rhino-GTA3-front.jpg|A Rhino in GTA III. Image:BarracksOL-GTA3-front.jpg|A Barracks OL in GTA III. GTA Vice City Image:Military soldiers (GTAVC).jpg|Military soldiers in GTA Vice City. Image:Patriot-GTAVC-front.jpg|A Patriot in GTA Vice City. Image:BarracksOL-GTAVC-front.jpg|A Barracks OL in GTA Vice City. Image:Hunter-GTAVC-front.jpg|A Hunter in GTA Vice City. Image:FortBaxter.jpg|Fort Baxter Air Base in GTA Vice City. GTA San Andreas Image:Cargobob-GTASA-side.jpg|A Cargobob in GTA San Andreas. Image:Hunter-GTASA-front.jpg|A Hunter in GTA San Andreas. Image:Hydra-GTASA-inflight.jpg|A Hydra in GTA San Andreas. Image:Launch-GTASA-front.jpg|A Launch in GTA San Andreas. Image:Patriot-GTASA-front.jpg|A Patriot in GTA San Andreas. Image:Barracks-GTASA-front.jpg|A Barracks in GTA San Andreas. Image:Mesa-GTASA-RobbingUncleSam-withoutroof-front.jpg|A Military Mesa without a roof in GTA San Andreas. Image:Mesa-GTASA-RobbingUncleSam-withroof-front.jpg|A Military Mesa with a roof in GTA San Andreas. Image:LHD69-outlook.jpg|The LHD-069 in GTA San Andreas. Image:USSNumnutz-GTASA-side.jpg|The USS Numnutz in GTA San Andreas. Image:Rhino-GTASA-front.jpg|A Rhino in GTA San Andreas. Image:EasterBasinNavalStation.jpg|The Easter Basin Naval Station in GTA San Andreas. Image:KACC.jpg|K.A.C.C. Military Fuels in GTA San Andreas. Image:Area69.jpg|Area 69 in GTA San Andreas. GTA Vice City Stories Image:Patriot-GTAVCS-front.jpg|A Patriot in GTA Vice City Stories. Image:MesaGrande-GTAVCS-militarygreen-front.jpg|A Military Mesa in GTA Vice City Stories. Image:HunterVCS.jpg|A Hunter in GTA Vice City Stories. Image:FortBaxterMilitary.jpg|The Military only appearing at Fort Baxter in GTA Vice City Stories. Image:BarracksOL-GTAVCS-front.jpg|A Barracks OL in GTA Vice City Stories. Category:Gangs in GTA Vice City Category:Gangs in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Military